Criteria for mounting optical components in supports have been published, for example, in the article “Flexure mounts for high-resolution optical elements” by D. Vukobratovich, Proc. Of SPIE Vol 0959, Optomechanical and Electro-Optical Design of Industrial Systems, ed. R. J. Bieringer, K. G. Harding (January 1988).